


High School, Love and Hope

by Olicity_Queen_5eva



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity_Queen_5eva/pseuds/Olicity_Queen_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak has to start a new life in Starling City. Will she love her new life?, will she make new friends?, will her past come back to haunt her?, and will she find love?</p>
<p>Sorry this is my first fic  bare with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak never had a life outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. But now that is all going to change, Felicity's mom Donna just got married to new husband Mike Carver who happens to live in Starling City, and works at and fancy company called Queen Consolidated. Now her mom is moving them to Starling so that they can be a family. 

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, time to wake up for your first day of school!"Donna yells outside of Felicity's bedroom door. Felicity stirs and opens her bright blue eyes sighing she gets out of bed and gets dressed she decides to just put on a purple blouse and skinny jeans with flats and decides to just leave her hair down. "Okay mom how do I look for my first day?" "Oh honey you look stunning! although you could show a little leg." "This is high school mom, anyways I better get going to so I can figure out where my classes are." 

Getting into her red mini cooper Felicity shakes her head "she is so incorrigible." As she pulls up to the school she starts to get butterflies in the pit of her stomach. 

After getting her schedule she finds her math class, gym, and computer tech class. She starts looking for her writing class when she bumps into someone. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I am new here and I was just looking for my writing class, and this school is just so big! Why did they make it so big you would this that it was some kind of fraking  castle ! And oh gosh I am so sorry." Felicity finally looks up to see a tiny burnette  girl with short hair andblu eyes smiling at her. "Wow! You said that all in one breath. I can help you'd like , my name is Thea." Felicity closes her eyes a little embarrassed with her babbling "Hi! I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak." "Well Lis you just made your first friend, I will probably be your best friend and just so you know we will go shopping. So who is your writing teacher?" "Mr. Williams 5th period." "Yay! We will have that class together, what is your fist class?" "Math with Ms. Reed." "Good you will have that class with Sara come on you have to meet her she will also be your best friend she is prettyvbad ass." 

Walking with Thea to the gym Felicity see a blond with freckles holding hands with a stunning brunette. "Sara, Nyssa I would like you to meet our new best friend Lis." Sara smiles and winks "Hi Lis." That makes Felicity blush and has Sara, Thea, and Nyssa laughing. "She will fit right in Thea, won't she Nyssa?" "That she will." 

Math with Sara was nice they ended up talking and Felicity found out that Sara is dating Nyssa, she has an older sister Laurel who is dating Thea's older brother Oliver. Who are always off and on. "Doesn't that get exhustng ?I mean you telling me all this I feel like I ran 50 miles and can't get up." Sara can't help but laugh. "It does but that is just how it has always been they are both to set in there ways." Right before the bell rings Sara writes down her's and Nyssa's numbers down for Felicity. 

The rest of the morning goes by pretty fast. Felicity goes to the lunch room and is greeted by Thea. "Come on I will show you where we are sitting." Following Thea she sees not only Sara and Nyssa but four other people. "Lis this Diggle, Tommy, Laurel, and my brother Oliver." Felicity looked at Oliver and was shocked to see a very muscular and handsome guy looking at her with piercing blue eyes. "Hi everyone I'm Felicity." 

Eating with all these people who were now her friends made Felicity's heart swell with happiness. "So where are you from?" Oliver asked. Caught off gaurd Felicity blinks "I am from Vegas my mom and I just moved here so that she could be with her husband." Oliver smiles wanting to get to know her more. "Where is your dad is he here to?" That made Felicity go quite. Oliver cursed himself for overstepping after just meeting her. "It's okay you don't have to answer that." "Thank you." Thea clears her throat "anyways so Friday the girls and I are having a slumber party at my place and you should so come Lis." "I don't know I mean it's my first week here." "Oh come on don't you think your mom would be more than thrilled to find out that you already made friends?" "More than thrilled actually she would be mad of I didn't have any weekend plans." "Then it's settled, this is going to be so much fun!" "Can't wait!" "So Felicity what do you like to do in your spare time?" Laurel asked. With a smile on her face Felicity responded "I love computers and working with computers, I actually made my own laptop when I was twelve and plan on going to MIT after high school." Looking at her amazed Oliver couldn't help but say "Wow you are remarkable Felicity." That made Felicity blush "thank you for remarking on that." "Okay guys we better get ready to go the bell should be ringing anytime soon." "Your right Sara let's go." With that Felicity and Sara got up and left. Little did Felicity know that Oliver was watching her as she was leaving , and little did Oliver know that this did not go un noticed by Thea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's friends get to know her just a little but more......

Friday:

Then final bell rings school is finally over for the week. Meeting Thea at the door "so don't forget to be at my house at Six." Grabing Felicity's arm Felicity smiles "I won't don't worry." "See you then, this is going to be so much fun."

Getting home Felicity does her homework. As soon as she is done she grabs her over night bag writing a note to remind her mom of her sleep over. "I am so nervous, and I should really stop talking to myself."

Pulling up to the Queen's mansion Felicity gets out of her car and knocks on the door. "Please don't brake anything, please don't brake any. Hello!" "Felicity hi welcome !." Standing right in front of Felicity is a shirtless Oliver Queen. "Hello Abs, oh my gosh I did not say that out loud right !" Oliver starts busting out laughing "Thea, Felicity's here!" Thea comes running to the entry way and pulls Felicity along with her. "I hope my brother wasn't bothering you." "Oh no he is fine, and by fine I meant he wasn't bothering me, not that he is fine like hot fine, that he isn't hot he is quite attractive and I will be stopping in 3..,2...,1." "Felicity come on the girls are waiting." Looking around Felicity can't help but admire how beautiful it is. "This place is magical." That makes Thea smile " thank you Lis that is very sweet." Sara and Nyssa are waiting for them when they reach Thea's room. "So Lis here likes my brother." "What no I don't, well I mean I like him but not like that I friend like him, plus I am not even wanting a relationship."

 

Sara smiles and gets up to hug Felicity "good because I do not want to have to protect you from my sister, a couple years ago she found out that I liked him and she made it where she made sure that she got to him first." Hearing this really shocked Felicity. "Also what do you mean that you don't want a relationship?" Thea asked. "Let's just say that I have had enough experience to know that relationships no matter how good you think it is will just end in heart brake." This grabbed Nyssa's attention "oh come on you don't mean that." "Look all I want to do right now is focuse on school and my computers, and having a good time tonight." Thea smiled "of course so fist on the list is dance party!!!!" Thea goes to play her party mix c-d the first song to play is "Cool for the Summer" by Demi Lovato. "Oh my gosh Thea I love this song!." Sara grabs Nyssa and starts dancing. "Wow who knew rich people liked what us narmal people like." "Lis you don't think rich people have there own kind of music do you?" "What no I am just surprised is all." 

 

They are all dancing now Thea had forgotten to close the door when Oliver walks by and see's them all dancing. Sara and Nyssa are dancing together, Thea and Felicity are both singing into their hair brushes you would not believe that these girls are jouniors in high school. He catches himself staring at Felicity and can't help but notice how beautiful and at ease she is. Things had gotten a little  werid at lunch when he had brought up her dad, she seems like a mystery that he just has to figure out. "Come on Oliver you just met the girl and you are with Laurel keep it together." Felicity is jamming out and singing into her hair brush "We're cool for the summer." "Oh my gosh holy beautiful I mean Oliver." Thea stops the music Oliver bust up laughing "don't stop on my account." Oliver says while mimicking a funny dance move. "Also thank you Lis for thinking I am beautiful and not just liking me for my abs." Oliver winks at Felicity an walks off. 

 

Sara nudges Felicity "awe he likes you." "Ha,ha,ha very funny but he is taken and I am not looking for a relationship." Thea plays the music again and Taylor Swift "Wildest Dreams" is now playing. They movey to her bed and sit down "okay girls gossip time, let's do this thing." "Let's get to know who is Felicity Smoak?" Felicity is uncomfortable with this but answers. "Well I just moved from Las Vegas , It is were I grew up , growing up it was just me and my mom mostly, my favorite color is purple, and I love computers." Thea looks at Sara and Nyssa and takes a deep breath "can we ask you why you got so upset when Oliver brought up your dad if that is okay?" Felicity sighs and looks around Thea's beautiful room before answering " I don't really know what my dad is, he abandoned me and my mom when I was six." 

 

Felicity's eyes tear up this is not how she pictured the night to be going, and she did not plan on telling her new friends that she had just met just this week about her dad. Thea gives Felicity a hug, and Sara and Nyssa rub her arms. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." Felicity wipes her eyes "oh no,no it's okay I don't blame you guys for being curious." "Look Felicity moving to a new place can be hard and takes time to adjust, so if you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on you can always, always come to us." Hearing that made Felicity's heart melt. Felicity goes to hug Thea "thank you , and thank you so much girls for inviting me to tonight's slumber party."

 

Sara gets up "alright enough of that let's go down to the pool." They all Walk to the pool and dip there feet in. Nyssa is the first to talk "you know I am so glad to have met you girls, you guys are my rocks all of you." Nyssa then grabs Sara's hand. "Are you together ?" Felicity blurts. " oh gosh I am so sorry." Sara laughs "it's okay Lis but yes we are together it just sort of happened." "Good for you guys, I'm happy for you." "Awe thanks Lis." "Since we brought up relationships I have to ask Lis why don't you want a relationship?" "Thea can we please not talk about this again please." Thea puts her arm around Felicity "sure Lis for now, but just know that this will not be the last of it." With that Thea splashes Felicity and before they all knew it, it was one big splash fight filled with laughter. "Okay, okay " Sara laughs I think that is enough for tonight. Raisa comes out " Ms. Queen dinner is ready." "Oh we better go." Felicity asks Thea if it is okay of she could stay out here just for a little bit longer.

 

Swinging her leg in the pool Felicity is staring at the stars. "Thea wanted me to come get you."Felicity jumps "oh my gosh don't scare me like that what if I fell in the pool.Felicity then splashes Oliver. Oliver laughs "don't worry I would jump in and save you." Shaking her head "My hero."  

 

Oliver sits down next to her looking at her. "What are you doing out here by yourself anyways?" "Looking at the stars aren't they beautiful?" "Yes they are." Oliver responded while looking at Felicity. "They are so amazing not only do they tell a story, but they also help bring light into the darkness kind of showing that there will always be light even in the darkest of times, oh goodness that sounded so much better in my head." Oliver could not help but smile and be in awe this girl was truly amazing and just has to remind himself not to go to far. "No I thought that was beautiful." "Thank you." Now staring at each other Felicity finally shakes her head wanting to act like that did not just happen "we should probably go eat."

 

Felicity gets up while Oliver is still confused by the moment they just had. "Yeah we probably should." "It's about time I was afraid you might've fallen in the pool."Thea retorts. Felicity goes to sit by Thea and Sara while Oliver sits across from her. "Felicity this is my mother Moira and my father Robert, mom dad this is Felicity Smoak the one that I was telling you about." "Oh yes how are you liking Starling so far dear?" "It is getting some getting use to but your kids are being very welcoming." "Oh I would hope so." Robert laughs. "So both Thea and Oliver told me that you like computers and that you even built your own labtop?" Robert asks, "I do and I did build my labtop when was 7 years old actually." "Wow so what made you have a love with computers?" "After my dad left I kind of just used it as a distraction and it just grew from there." With that they all stare at Felicity with sympathy in there eyes and Felicity starts to feel uncomfortable. Oliver clears his throat "So how about dessert what is it tonight?" "Strawberry cheesecake." Raisa says bringing it out. "Oh my gosh yes! I love cheesecake." Felicity says while doing a fist pump. Everyone starts to Laugh. "Sorry I just really love cheesecake."

 

During dinner and dessert Thea couldn't help but notice how Oliver was watching Felicity and how he came to her rescue when her dad was brought up. One thing was for sure Thea was to have to have a nice little chat with her bother, to see what the hell was going on in that head of his.

Oliver also knew that he just had to get to know Felicity more, and that he wants to get close to her. 

Now that dinner and dessert are done they go into the  
Iiving room to watch a horror movie. "We should have some chocolate mint ice cream, ah do you have some?" Oliver walks smiling Felicity is just way to endearing. "We do have some in the kitchen freezer come on I'll show you." Felicity nervously follows him. Clearing his throat "so about what happened outside." "What happened outside?" "Come on Felicity you know what I'm talking about."

Sighing Felicity closes her eyes " look can we please just act like that never happened please." Not wanting to make her uncomfortable Oliver agrees for now. "Thank you." And with that Felcity walks back to the living room with her bowl of ice cream. Oliver has some very serious stuff that he needs to think about.

He has to talk to Tommy.

"Alright guys I am going out with Tommy don't get to scared now." Sending one last look to Felicity he knows she seen him looking at her is just ignoring it. With that he frowns and is out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still here with me on this fic journey!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver plans a way to get close to Felicity.

"Oliver! What is up, not going to lie but your text kind of had me freaked." Pacing back and forth Oliver gulps "Tommy I'm in trouble, I know we haven't known Felicity long but I can't stop thinking about her." "But you're with Laurel." Oliver rubs his hands down his face "now you see my problem, what should I do?" Comforting his friend Tommy puts his hand on Oliver's shoulder "I say you get to know her better, we if your feelings get stronger and go from there, just don't do anything stupid to where Larurel or Felicity get hurt. Tommy smiles sadly at his friend, looks like they both are in trouble, Tommy for being in love with his best friends girlfriend. 

"So what is it that you like about Felicity?" "that's the thing Tommy, I don't even know a lot about her, all I know is that there is just so much more to her that she doesn't like to show, and I just have to know her." Smiling Tommy asks "how do you plan on doing that exactly?" "Well I hears Thea say that Felicity starts tutoring people on Monday may be I can have her tutor me." A smirk starts to appear on Tommy's face "why Oliver is that one of your fantasies ?" With that Oliver punches Tommy in the arm and they both bust up laughing. 

 

Monday:

Sitting at the lunch table Felicity makes sure not to look at Oliver. "So Lis how were there boyfriends in Los Vegas? Did you have a serious relationship while you lived there, or are you still seeing somebody?" Everyone turns to Laurel then to Felicity. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind. Changing the subject Sara comes to Felicity's rescue "so anyways Lis today after school would you want to come with all of us to the mall?" Sending Sara a grateful look "sorry I so wis that I could but after tutoring and I have to do some errands." "Like what?" Thea ask.

 

"Well today I start volunteering at the local animal shelter." To this they all give Felicity a look of adoration. "Awe Lis that is so awseome." Felicity mumbles a thank you to Thea. "Seriously though Lis that is amazing, you will make one cute animal lover." "Thank you Sara." "No! She will make a sexy animal lover!" Responded Tommy. Nyssa slaps Tommy on the back of the head. "What I'm just saying." Oliver sends a glare towards Tommy "you are beautiful."

 

Everyone just stops and stares at Oliver. Felicity blushes"Thank you Oliver that is very kind." She then gets up "okay I better go I have to talk to Ms. Ramsey before class starts." Thea gives Felicity a hug a watches her leave. Laurel is giving Oliver a dirty look "We need to talk after school." And Laurel furiously gets up and leaves. Thea and Sara just gives Oliver a knowing look.

 

School is over and it is now time for Felicity's tutoring to start. Sitting in the library getting everything ready when she hears foot steps. "Felicity Smoak?" Chewing a red pen she turns around and sees the one and only Oliver Queen. He is looking down at her smiling "she is so adorable." "Oliver what are you doing here? Well I mean I know you go to this school I eat lunch at the same table as you and am best friends with your sister and I will stop in 3,2,1." Oliver laughs and takes a seat right next her. Felicity catches her breath. "What are you doing here Oliver?"

 

"I needed help in my wrinting class ." Lifting her eyebrows Felicity isn't buying it but she let's it go. Clearing her throat "okay let's get started." Getting his work "we need to write about someone who inspires you." "So whats the problem?" Felicity asks. "Nothing it's just I don't know who that is." Giving a sypmathtic looks she grabs his hand. Oliver watches her as she is holding her hand, his heart beating faster by the second.

 

"I have an idea to kind of help ease you into this and to make you comfortable, before we start working we each have to tell each other three things about ourselves." "I like that idea, thank you Felicity." Beaming up at Oliver "No problem here I'll go first, 1. I am from Las Vegas, Nevada, 2. I am an only child, and 3. I love animals."

 

" Wow your an only child?" "Oliver come on it's your turn." "Okay, okay um 1. My Dad is the CEO of Queen Consolidated, 2. My favorite color is green, and 3. Tommy is my best friend." "See that wasn't so bad Oliver was it?" Oliver bumps her soldier and smiles. "Okay now let's get to work." 

Oliver wasn't really paying attention through out the whole session he would catch himself staring at Felicity while she would be explaing something to him. He really enjoyed his time with Felicity and couldn't wait to get to know more about her. "Thank you for helping me Felicity." Oh it is not a problem at all." They just stand there looking at each other.

 

"Well I  should be going, and Oliver we will find someone who inspires you" "She truly was remarkable."

Oliver waits tell he see her drive off to leave himself. He was a gentlemen after all.

 

Going home Oliver was greeting by Thea. "Oliver! Where have you been I know it wasn't with Tommy because I already talked him, and I know for a fact you were not with Laurel considering how lunch went." "I was getting tutorted and getting help on my paper I have to do for writing with Felicity." Thea gave Oliver a quizical look. "Interesting." "Thea don't start." Oliver started to walk away while Thea was following him. "No, you just found out that she was tutoring and you never seemed to need it before. What is going on?" "I don't know okay, all I know is that one moment I am just this person who is a football player and doesn't really care about anything and who's in this on and off again relationship and then the next thing I know this girl who I just met comes into my life who I already feel connected to." Thea's face soften "look Oliver, Felicity isn't like all those other girls you have to slowly ease in and pretty soon she will open up to you, and don't you also need to deal with the Laurel situation?"

 

Oliver sighed but it was now or never. He pulls out his phone and goes upstairs to his room and call Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys would like to see. Thank you for still stickingb with me on this journey hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Olover called Laurel and they talked. They both had decided that it wild be best for them to be just best friends. Laurel told him that she missed how they use to be before they started dating. So with they they ended their relationship amicably. 

*********

Next day 

Sitting at the lunch table Tommy come sitting down with excitement. "Can't wait for tonight this part is going to be one of the best ones yet!" "Me to o need this party , This week has been killer." Sara laughs.   
"Let's not forget that this is the first party with Felicity so we have to make it a night she will never forget." Thea says while clapping her hands.   
"Thea you don't have to do that for me." Felicity says she can't believe that these group of friends already care so much for her. She looks up to look at The a and finds Oliver staring at her with a look of awe.   
"Of course I do you're one of my best friends and my best friends deserve the best." 

"Hey guys." Everyone looks up to see Laurel.   
"Hey sis!" 

As Laurel sits down the group gets quite they notice the awkwardness between Laurel and Oliver.

Finally not being able to take the awkwardness anymore Laurel clears her throat "so as of last night me and Oliver have decided that it would be best of we were to go back to be just friends." 

That got everyone's attention especially Felicity and Tommy's. Felicity looks at Oliver giving him a questioning look and Oliver just looks away. 

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Sara asks  
"Yeah is this going to change and affect the group in anyway?" Diggle asks.   
"Oh no not at all it's just going to take a little getting use to is all." Laurel says. 

With the the bell rings and everyone gets up to go to their next class. 

History class was definitely not easy for Felicity today. She couldn't focus all she could think about was Oliver and why did he and Laurel brake up? 

"Oh gosh Felicity you're just going to have to admit that you have a crush on the guy. Oh my O even have problems babbling in my head get it together Felicity." 

Sitting Felicity continues to focus on what the teacher is saying as the class drags on. 

Finally as the school day ends Felicity heads to the library to tutor Oliver. 

Get her stuff ready she hears Oliver approaching.   
"Okay Felicity I've thought up of my next three things to tell you about myself."   
Felicity looks up at him smiling thats great what do ya got lay them on me. Oliver couldn't help but just state her smile was absolutely beautiful he loved it when she smiled. Most importantly he loved it when it was because of him that she smiled. Right then and there he made a promise to himself that he would do anything in his power to keep her smiling. 

Clearing his head he takes a seat next to her. "Okay number one. When I was a kid I always wanted to be Robin Hood. Number 2. I've always wanted to visits Greece. 3. I'm kind of scared of what life is going be like after high school. 

Felicity did not expect that last one she thought they were going to be just simple little information. She grabs his hand and looks at his eyes and smiles. "Oliver you are capable of anything you just are having to be able to want to work for it nothing worth while ever comes easy." 

Oliver squeezes her hand and just stares they're like that for a while until Felicity finally looks away getting ready to move her hand Oliver holds on to it. "Thank you Felicity that means a lot to me. No one has ever told me that I was capable of anything so thank you."   
That brings a blush to her cheeks and man does Oliver love that he can make her blush. 

"You're welcome Oliver it's true though you can be anything you want to be the world is yours for the taking and I believe in you."   
Oliver couldn't help it he leans in and kisses her at first Felicity stiffens up but after a while he finds her kissing him back. He feels electricity going thru him. 

Realizing why they're doing Felicity pushes him away.   
"Oliver this isn't right you and Laurel just broke up."   
"Felicity don't tell me you didn't feel that there is something there between us." 

"I have to go." Felicity quickly grabs her stuff and runs out of the library.   
"Oh no I'm in trouble" Felicity thinks to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic please go easy on me and enjoy!


End file.
